


Holiday Cheers at the Zoo

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, JustPearlProblems, Massaging, Vaginal Sex, also can we agree on the ship name skinny jaspearl...... please....., also i cant think of any other tags gah, honestly i love ame sm in this fic, tentadicks, there we go more tags, venting, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: The Crystal Gems visit the Zoo for the holidays. To their surprise, the Zoo is all decorated! How did these gems learn about this stuff? And most importantly... how did they manage to get Skinny and Pearl under a mistletoe?





	Holiday Cheers at the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by delicatesmolsins! i hope u like it! <3 
> 
> image that inspired this fic: https://delicatesmolsins.tumblr.com/image/163587346763

If anything, this was just more than a tad risky. Why? Because the Crystal Gems were practically in a death trap near Homeworld, that's why. At any moment, the diamonds could come and abduct the Crystal Gems, Holly Blue could catch them, Steven could get hurt, some corrupted gem could harm Beach City, Jasper might end up coming back, they could get caught on the way to the Zoo, and maybe some other gems would invade Earth while they were gone! Who would protect the Earth then? The Crystal Temps? Psh, they were hopeless. Pearl couldn't help but continue to worry as she gently fiddled around with the control panel, leaning back in the seat of the Roaming Eye that her team was in with her. The lanky gem let out a gentle sigh, her dull blue gaze falling toward the window and what was outside. The stars. The sky. Space itself. At least the sight of the stars were enough to distract her from her thoughts... until she realized that the stars she saw were only dead stars. Right. The gem tried her best to distract herself, failing to do so. Curse Amethyst for suggesting this visit and curse Garnet for agreeing to it! Ugh! 

* * *  
With caution, the ship had landed and Pearl began to toy with the controls once again, distracting herself with a gentle tune she had come up with along the journey. Amethyst had jolted awake at the feeling of the ship stopping and with excitement, the tiny quartz bound out of her seat. So much for being tired. Her eyes shifted toward Garnet who stood as well. She was the only one sitting... and probably the only one who was more than just tense as well. Pearl nervously hummed and she glanced toward Amethyst and then Garnet. Finally, she decided to speak. It took a few seconds before the words came out of her mouth. 

"You two can head on. I just need to finish up turning off the ship and-"

"Aww! Come on P, we can wait for ya," Amethyst grinned and she watched Pearl fondle with the controls a bit more. Garnet was silent, however. Typical. But Amethyst didn't comment on it. Nor Pearl who seemed more tense than tense. The defective quartz went over toward the door of the Roaming Eye and Pearl was rather reluctant to open it. Rather even longer to respond as well. But before she even got a response, Amethyst bound out of the ship with Garnet following behind. However, the fusion stopped in her tracks and she offered a warm smile.

"If you feel uncomfortable, you can always come back and stay in the ship," and with that, she was off to greet her new friends with Amethyst. Pearl seemed a tad shocked. Did Garnet just read her mind or... nah, impossible. Garnet could only see the future, she couldn't read minds! So that was one good thing, at least. If anyone could read her thoughts, they would be really in for it, honestly. As Pearl stared toward the entrance of the door, she finally built up the courage to finally stand up. At least anyone outside watching couldn't see in through anywhere... but the door... and no one was near the door so that was good for Pearl at least.

The lanky gem took a few steps forward before she made her way out of the ship. Outside, she noticed that pretty much /all/ of the gems were gathering around Amethyst and Garnet, loudly chatting and cheering about something. Surprisingly, the agate wasn't out screaming at them... maybe they figured a way to blackmail her by the looks of it... maybe so since they seemed to be doing stuff on their own free reign without any strings attached... or what it looked like at least. As Pearl moved a tad forward, she noticed something rather bright. It seemed to be running along the hallway walls. It looked like... tinsel? If she could recall, that was something they used at the temple for decorating when the holidays rolled around! And now that she thought about it, it was around the holidays back on Earth... but how did gems like this learn about such a tradition? She couldn't figure it out in her mind but as she followed the crowd that was beginning to make their way along, she noticed something else. More decorations! And then she noticed two gems beginning to make their way back in the crowd just a bit. It was like they were all waiting for something... but what? Pearl couldn't pick any sense to anything at all. She let out a nervous gulp as one of the quartzes and a rather lanky jasper got close to her. The jasper seemed rather nervous to come closer though.

"Hey! You're the uh... the pearl from earlier! Not earlier earlier but just... earlier enough. You know. You get it," Jay nervously laughed and she flashed a warm smile. As the three gems walked along, some others were going slower and trailing behind. What was going on with that? "The one who helped beat up Holly, y'know? Well.. uh.. yeah. We're actually really glad to see you back here, actually. All of you. I know someone who's especially glad to see you though," and with that, Pearl had paused in the right spot before Jay shoved Skinny forward. Slyly, the amethyst grinned and she folded her arms over her chest. Did Garnet and Amethyst abide to this sly little idea? Of course! 

Pearl didn't have a clue what was going on. She settled her eyes on Skinny who looked at her in return. As soon as Pearl asked for an explanation, Jay was bound to give her one. "So lately, we've been looking up on Earth customs and such that you probably take part in. One of them are called... Chreesmus... was it Chreesmus? Am I pronouncing it right?" She asked the gems in the back and some of them nodded. Garnet gave a thumbs-up. Must be right. With that, Jay made sure to look back at Skinny and Pearl. Her friend was blushing darker than how bright the sun was at this rate. "Some of the things are giving gifts, decorating, putting decorations on a tree, putting gifts under a tree, being nice, getting along, baking, and being under a mistletoe! Sooo... of course, we planned a little something and you both fell right for it. Well. You did at least. Skinny was kinda aware about it but... she seemed kinda happy to oblige. I think she's in love," with that, some of the gems in the crowd began to gasp and 'oooh' at the thought. Pearl felt a dark blue blush creep onto her cheeks before her gaze settled toward the ceiling. So.. there /was/ a mistletoe. Great. Her dull blue gaze settled back toward Skinny's much more brighter yellow gaze and she blinked slowly.

"Well? Come on! Kiss already!"

"Yeah! When you guys kiss, we can show you both around a little more! We even got a tree set up... but other rooms we just left alone because we never use them, anyway,"

"Mhm. Now come on, kiss!"

"Smooch, smooch, smooch, smooch! Skinny, come on! Pin her against a wall and give her a big kiss on the lips!"

"Aye, P, you show her who's boss and give her some tongue-on-tongue action!"

Everyone stared at Amethyst before looking back toward Pearl and Skinny. Loudly, they cheered and hollered. Luckily, Holly wasn't intervening. Yet. Pearl stared toward Skinny and the quartz stared back before she leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the pearl's cheek. Pearl felt her face only grow hotter and hotter before the crowd yelled even louder, hooting and hollering with glee. With that, they clapped and moved on. Pearl and Skinny were stuck staring at each other before Skinny decided that it was best to follow the crowd. At least they were in the back of the crowd now... and no one could really see where they were going. Skinny reached over and she felt the instinct to hold Pearl's hand before the lanky servant-like gem flinched.

Nervously, Skinny pulled back. "Ay.. you're kinda-"

"Tense. Yes. I know."

"I can help you work out some of those kinks, you know-- I can help you relax is what i'm saying. I've been called a good masseuse more than once," she flashed a timid yet friendly smile. Although Pearl didn't want to nod, one part of her did. Finally, she nodded and let out a gentle sigh.

"Alright... alright," she murmured gently. "If you say so," and with that, she followed Skinny. Where was this gem taking her, anyway? Was she going to be turned in? Offered to the diamonds? Pearl couldn't figure out anything, honestly. All she knew was that she was growing much more tense by the moment. However, as soon as they entered the room, Skinny closed and locked the door.

"I don't want anyone coming in on us... seeing that you're kinda tense, you might get uncomfortable about someone walking in on us and seeing me rubbing you down," Skinny laughed softly and she gently gestured Pearl to kneel down. The lanky gem did as she was gestured to rather reluctantly, taking in the sights of the rather empty room. Skinny went over to gently begin untying the ribbon in Pearl's uniform before pulling it aside and pushing her shirt up over her shoulders. "Now, just tell me if I hurt you or anything, alright? And when you want me to stop, tell me, aight?" Slowly, she straddled Pearl, scooting back just a bit so she could have room to massage at the lanky gem's back.

"Understood," Pearl shakily spoke and she shook her head. With that, she laid her head down against the cool floor and slowly felt her eyes close. Something odd but... they were quick to open again as she felt Skinny's soft hands press against her back. Oh stars. If anything, those hands were cold. Pearl gently shuddered and she bit her lip, unable to hold back the urge to press into the touch. She never had anyone rub her back like this... not even Rose could do this good. She hunched her back just a bit, leaning into the sensation of the cool thumbs rolling over her shoulder blades. "I don't know why I decided to let you do this but--" she cut off with a gentle gasp before smiling a bit, "i'm actually glad I let you do this. When I came here, I couldn't stop thinking about all of the horrible stuff that could happen but now I feel better and nebula, I feel great... though I necessarily don't have to repay you, it'd be horrible not to... if you'd please, I could return the massage-"

"Aww, dang, you don't gotta, Pretty Pearly. It's all for free. I'm just trying to be nice. It's not like I uh... actually, nevermind. You just ain't gotta repay me. I'm all fine with or without payment. Plus... seeing that you're a pearl, I don't think I could even ask for a payment. It'd feel like i'm using you for my own purposes and I don't wanna feel like that. I don't even want to remotely think that i'm discriminating a pretty pearl like-"

"Psh, please. You seen what I can do. Don't think I can't get at you, either," Pearl slightly craned her neck and she flashed a sly smile at Skinny who blinked rather sheepishly. "But... i'd be willing to repay you. You're content with anything, right?"

"... depends. What do you have in mind?"

"It's been so long since i've ever had time to myself. You don't understand how stressful it is being a Crystal Gem," she leaned into the touch of Skinny softly rolling her palms against her shoulders. "Missions upon missions, cleaning, caring for Steven, packing up his clothes, making sure no one is hurt, caring for everyone else, saving Beach City, and you know... I just never get a moment to myself. Between everything going on and my chores, I can't remember what my room looks like half of the time," she murmured softly. "What i'm proposing is that we have sex. It's been so long..." It felt like an odd thing to say but Pearl couldn't help it. If this was the chance of sex she got with a cute gem, so be it.

Skinny gently leaned down and pressed a kiss to Pearl's shoulder before getting off of her and standing up. Timidly, she pulled her uniform down over her waist just a bit. "Are you sure...? Cause' dang, no wonder you're so tense, Pearly Girl," she nervously smiled. "With all that work, I feel bad for you. All we do around here is just... take turns. It's lame, I know, but it's less work. That's just one good thing about this place, at least... too bad we couldn't come back to Earth and help you out," she hummed gently and watched Pearl stand before she started to slowly undress. The quartz's gaze was settling onto Pearl with excitement and with that, she began to strip down as well. The sleek appendage between her legs hadn't come out completely just yet but it was beginning to peek out of her slit as she felt the urge that she was going to be the one mounting. Instinct.

"I wish we could bring you all back but we can't have anymore trouble on our hands. Not until we get this stuff situated... but for now, let's just forget about that," Pearl hummed and she shyly reached out toward Skinny. "So.. how are we going to do this? Are we going to do this standing up?"

"You bet," the quartz nodded.

"That'd be a tad... uncomfortable, don't you think-"

"Don't worry your pretty little head, just come here and let me help you unwind," she flashed a sweet smile and moved a tad closer toward the wall with Pearl following. The lanky gem seemed more than curious and a bit desperate but she wasn't going to show that of course. Skinny reached out to gently caress Pearl's hips gently, reaching down and holding at her behind. As she felt around softly, she managed to help hoist Pearl up before pressing her against the wall. Lithe orange arms wrapped around Pearl's dainty body before she glanced at the lanky blue gem, flashing a smile. Dull blue eyes met with bright yellow ones and slowly, the two blinked before Skinny sheepishly let out a hum. "Tell me when you're ready," she spoke softly.

"I'm ready when you are," the pearl softly spoke and she reached out, snaking her arms around Skinny as she pressed against the wall. One of her arms were just a tad free though as she reached down to gently spread her lips, watching Skinny slowly push her rigid tentacle inside. Pearl couldn't help but let out a shaky sigh, biting her lip and pulling her hand away from her baby-blue folds before wrapping her arm around Skinny once again. As the lanky gem kept herself up, she managed to finally start relaxing but when Skinny began to thrust, she let out a gentle moan and moved her hands to grip at Skinny's shoulders. The quartz let out a soft grunt but continued to thrust nonetheless, slyly cracking a grin at Pearl. The small pearl seemed to be rather delightful but Skinny would be quick to change that delight into bliss. Deciding to pick up her pace a bit, she managed to make Pearl moan. 

The lanky pearl rolled her hips a bit and she let out another soft moan, pressing closer to the wall and gripping at Skinny's shoulders a tad tighter. "Oh stars, Skinny!" She cried softly and arched her back just a bit. Her face was growing hotter as the seconds passed and she only felt more bliss. She shakily exhaled and curled her toes a bit, letting out another moan as the quartz grazed over her special spot. "Oh fuck me, just like that," she whimpered pitifully and her request was granted. As the two continued their session, Pearl felt a familiar but old sensation curling in her gut. Oh stars. She whimpered and whined, scratching at Skinny's back just a bit as her brow furrowed and her eyes squeezed shut. Her walls clenched tightly around the rigid tentacle as she squirted, breathily letting out another whimper. Skinny winced with delight before she slowly pulled out. A small lanky hand reached down to help Skinny release her load instead of having her do it herself. Pearl's lithe fingers worked over the rigid tentacle before it spurted a warm sticky liquid all over her hand and caused Skinny to let out a moan. However, Pearl groaned and she tried her best to clean off her hand without licking it. 

"Feel any... less tense now?" 

"Much better.. thank you so much," Pearl shakily spoke, staring at Skinny with half-lidded eyes. Both gems were staring at each other before they finally caught their breath but Pearl still seemed tired, however. "And for you..?"

"I've never felt better.. and honestly, i'd really love to come to Earth with you. Anytime, any day. Just hit me up whenever you need me for anything, Pearly Girly," Skinny flashed a smile and Pearl nodded.

"Oh.. don't worry, I will.." she spoke softly before leaning back against the wall. Hopefully it wasn't time to go soon.


End file.
